Out at Night
by SoraTheSkyDragonSlayer
Summary: AU. Magnolia is a dangerous town, filled to the brim with warring gangs. Most people would call a typical, unattached townsperson, like Levy McGarden, walking around alone at night, crazy. Of course she's never really alone...
1. Twenty-Four Hour Bookstore

**I know this idea isn't exactly original, but I love stories like this one, so I decided to put my own spin on it! Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima :D**

* * *

Levy hummed to herself as she walked to work.

Yeah, her best friend Lucy had warned the blunette time and again that the streets of Magnolia were to dangerous at this time of night, but Levy didn't care. The way the shadows danced across the old buildings of downtown Magnolia at this time were just beautiful.

Levy slipped into a small alleyway between the post office and a small coffee shop, a short cut to her job at a twenty four hour book store that Levy had discovered last winter. The ally was small, and hard to see from the main road. The only reason Levy had found it in the first place was because some rude passerby had pushed past and sent the tiny girl flying into the ally where she now stood.

Levy shook her head and smiled, imagining her friend's face if she new about the short cut.

As Levy walked, she felt a strange pair of eyes burning a hole into her back.

The bunette glanced around, but saw nothing, so, she shrugged to herself and continued on.

Just as the end of the narrow passage came into sight, Levy was halted by a heavy hand on her shoulder. With a shiver Levy slowly turned around.

"A kid like you shouldn't be running around town at this time of night."

A mountainous man with brown hair smirked eavily at Levy.

"I'm no kid!" Levy protested, puffing up her cheeks angrily, "I'm twenty-three thank you very much!"

"Oh-ho," the man's smirk grew, "I guess that means you'll have more money on you than I thought."

Levy glared, "what makes you think I'd give you any money, **if** I had any on me."

"That's easy," he replied, his silvery eyes shining menacingly, "because I'm a member of Fairy Tail."

Levy's eyes grew huge. Fairy Tail was a name the blunette had heard whispered behind closed doors her entire life.

Fairy Tail, the most infamous gang in Magnolia.

"That's right," the man growled, "so fork over your cash."

Just as Levy was reaching for her purse, a new voice cut in.

"I don't think that'll be necessary Shrimp."

Levy's assailant narrowed his eyes, "do you know who you're dealing with buddy?"

The newcomer dropped to the ground between Levy and the brown haired man.

"Funny, I was going to ask you the same thing."

The man stood tall, revealing his massive muscles and terrifying height. He had a long mane of unruly black hair, and he wore a dark cloak. Levy couldn't see much else from her position behind her savior.

"T-that mark-" the brown haired man stuttered.

"You got it, and unfortunately for you, I hate fakers." Levy's rescuer practically growled.

With a flash of metal and the swish of fabric, the black haired man decked Levy's attacker and disappeared.

* * *

"Lucy!" Levy stood panting in the doorway of Enchanting Books.

"Levy? What's wrong?"

Lucy lead her petite friend to one of the shop's many comfortable couches.

Levy looked up at Lucy with stunned eyes, "he was amazing."

The blonde glared at Levy, "explain. Now."

* * *

Levy's tale told, Lucy was glaring at her angrily.

"You are **not** walking here anymore. I'll drive you okay? That was dangerous! You could have been killed! Seriously Levy, you can't risk your life just to see the scenery!"

Levy sighed, "I know, I know. You were right. I'll let you drive me to work from now on."

Unbenounced to Lucy, Levy held her crossed fingers behind her back. She had to see the black haired man again. Levy needed to thank him.

Lucy narrowed her eyes suspiciously at Levy's quick submission, but shrugged, and went back to work.

As Levy sorted books, her mind wandered to the black haired man.

 **"Wait a sec... did he call me Shrimp?!"**

Lucy laughed quietly at Levy's outburst from behind the counter.

The bell chimed, announcing one of the store's rare night time visits.

Levy looked up to see who it was, considering most of the people crazy, okay maybe not crazy... strange perhaps, either way, were regulars.

The customer, however, was not someone Levy recognized. They were tall, for sure, but most of their body was obscured by a massive hoody. Levy thought the person was male, but she really couldn't be sure.

As they approached the desk, Levy crept closer, her curiosity taking over.

"What are you doing here?" Lucy hissed.

"...I came with a report-" the man, with a voice that low, it had to be a man, grumbled softly.

He spoke so quietly, Levy could barley make out what he'd said.

"Did you have to do it now," Lucy hissed, "I'm at work! There are people around!"

"...I figured you'd want to know since... you know..."

Lucy sighed, "in my office."

Levy panicked.

There was no way she was supposed to hear that, and Lucy's office was literally two feet from Levy's hiding spot.

Trying to be as covert as possible, Levy took off, and somehow managed to stow herself behind a bookshelf on the other side of the store.

"What is she involved in..." Levy whispered to herself.

The blunette had now idea how to move forward. Her friend was clearly involved in something shady, but what? ...And why? Lucy seemed like an upright person.

The more Levy thought about it, the more she realised, that she knew almost nothing about her best friend.

* * *

 **Welp, here it is :D. Tell me what you think! Do you like this idea? I'm I portraying the characters well? Let me know :) constructive criticism is always welcome :) As always, enjoy, read on :D**

 **~Sora~**


	2. An Awkward Conversation

**I'm so inspired for this that I'm just going to keep going XD How many chapters can I write in a day? o.o**

* * *

"Sooo... Lucy..."

Levy danced around nervously in her seat. The pair stopped by the coffee shop on their way home, and Levy had decided that this was the best time to confront Lucy that she was going to get.

Lucy raised an eyebrow, "what's up?"

"Erm-" Levy looked away.

Lucy smiled warmly at her friend, "it's okay, I don't bite."

"Well- I- er, IkindasortaoverheardyourconversationwiththatweirdguyatthestoreandnowI'mworriedaboutyousopleasetellmeyournotinagangorsomething."

Lucy shook her head, "woah, slow down girl."

Levy sighed, then took a deep breath, "right. I- I kinda sorta overheard your conversation with that weird guy at the store and now I'm worried about you, so please, tell me you're not in a gang or something."

Lucy glanced down at the fingerless gloves she always wore, for just a split second, then she stared Levy in the face and laughed.

"Oh, Levy, what got you thinking something like that?"

Levy paused. Was she just overreacting?

"But-"

Lucy smiled reassuringly, "that was the delivery man. He was giving me a report on some, heh, rather embarrassing things I ordered. Nothing to be worried about."

With a huge sigh, Levy deflated, "t-thank goodness."

Lucy's laugh rang out through the coffee shop, a huge smile adorning her face.

"Feel better?"

Levy nodded numbly. Of course she had been overreacting. Lucy was way to smart to get involved in something as dangerous as a gang.

* * *

Lucy watched Levy disappear into her apartment building.

After her blue haired friend was out of sighed Lucy drove away, her eyes narrowing.

"That Gajeel," the blonde growled, "he almost blew my cover! There's now way I'd let Levy get involved in all this..."

Lucy had originally opened Enchanting Books as a way to take care of anyone who got hurt at night without suspicion, but the store had become popular. Mirajane was free to help during the day, but Lucy had needed someone to work the night shift with her. Everyone else would be too busy with their shared 'other business', so Lucy had resigned herself to hiring outside of Fairy Tail.

Levy turned out to be the perfect fit, fun, lively, helpful, and knowledgeable, but she was so small and innocent. Lucy had taken an instant liking to the girl, and she swore to keep the little blunette out of her 'other' life.

Lucy pulled up in front of the empty looking warehouse that hid Fairy Tail's base.

With silent footsteps, Lucy slipped inside.

The blonde smiled to herself and pulled off her gloves, revealing the pink tattoo on her right hand.

 **"Lucy, your back!"**

A mass of pink hair and muscle enveloped Lucy n an enormous hug.

"Hey Natsu," Lucy smiled warmly.

"You were gone forever," he groaned.

"I know," Lucy sighed, "there was an incident."

Natsu sobered and disentangled himself instantly, "was anyone hurt?"

Lucy shook her head.

"You know Levy, the girl that works at my bookstore, well, she was attacked by a fake member on her way to work last night."

Natsu's eyes narrowed.

"I hate those guys. They give a bad rap."

"I know," Lucy sighed, "Gajeel made quick work of the guy, but he had to reveal himself to Levy."

"Criminy..." Natsu muttered.

"Gajeel told me he kept his back to her, but still, she heard his voice."

As if on cue, Gajeel appeared, slinking through the front door.

"Lucy," he grunted.

"Did you have to call her by that dumb nickname?"

Gajeel shrugged, "why not?"

Lucy sighed, "have you checked in with the Master yet?"

"No," Gajeel shook his head, "I just got here."

"Well hurry up and get back out there, who knows what she's up too..."

"Tch, why do ya boss me around so much woman?"

Lucy smiled mischievously, "because you care about her too, so I know you'll do it."

"Whatever," Gajeel muttered and walked off.

Natsu smirked at Lucy and whispered, "whipped."

Lucy laughed lightly, the crouched down to pet Happy, one of the three cats living in the Fairy Tail warehouse. He purred, then disappeared back where he had come from.

* * *

Levy sighed and collapsed onto her bed.

"What a looong night."

The blunette rolled over and picked a book up off the floor. Levy curled herself around the book and read herself to sleep.

* * *

The sun shimmered through Levy's window.

"Ug..." Levy rolled over.

With slow movements she pulled herself up and did her after sleep routine. Brush hair. Brush teeth. Shower. Eat.

Levy glanced at the clock as she did her dishes.

"Well, I've got about six hours before work... guess I'll get to it."

The blunette pulled out her laptop and started searching.

Fairy Tail.

The name brought up hundreds of results, so Levy just clicked the first one that had popped up.

It was a news article, featuring an expert on gangs. The man explained that a lot of Fairy Tail's reputation came from people posing as members, who hoped to use the imposing name to their advantage. Although Fairy Tail is still clearly involved in crime, they are all very skilled. Not one member had ever been caught, and the identities of all of them were a complete mystery. There were a few aliases here and there. A woman called Titania, a pair of man called Salamander and Black Steel, but apparently, very little is actually known about them. Only a few, small crimes could be actually lined to them, but they were suspected of much more. According to the expert, they were probably a tight nit group, of close friends and family. The downfall of many gangs, in his opinion, was when the members started fighting each other. This was Fairy Tail's strong suit. They stuck together like glue, which was what gave them the unique record of zero arrests.

* * *

 **All done :) now, will I produce another :3? Maybe, we'll just see what happens XD Please, share your thoughts :) Enjoy, read on!**

 **~Sora~**


	3. The Secret Book

WOW! **Just wow! I wasn't going to write another chapter... but you guys! The overwhelming reaction (for me:'D) to this story was just amazing! I can't thank you all enough! So, here's another chapter :D**

 **I don't own Fairy Tail, or Peter Pan XD**

* * *

Levy started awake.

She had fallen asleep at her computer. Levy glanced at the time on her screen and winced. She'd have to hurry if she wanted to beat Lucy to the shop.

Dashing around the room at the speed of light, the tiny woman dressed for work and packed her purse.

With a quick glance around, Levy ventured out of her apartment, locking the door soundly behind her.

As she walked, the blunette began to wonder if perhaps this wasn't the best plan.

Levy shook her head, finding the black haired man was her top priority.

Unfortunately, Levy had no idea **how** to find him. She hadn't even seen the man's face for goodness' sake!

With a sigh, Levy resigned herself to the fact that she needed to be at work, and abandoned her search. Only temporarily, she reassured herself.

Levy slipped through the door to Enchanting Books, praying Lucy wouldn't notice her.

 **"Levy!"**

No such luck.

Levy sighed and silently prepared herself for the lecture.

"Oh~ h-hello there Lucy~"

 **"Levy McGarden!"**

The petite girl gulped.

Lucy marched over and pressed her forehead against the blunette's.

"We had an agreement," Lucy growled.

"I know... but! I wanted to find the man who saved me! I **need** to thank him!"

Lucy narrowed her eyes, "did you have any luck?"

"No," Levy sighed.

Lucy looked a bit relieved, but she just shook her head, "alright, Levy-chan, get to work."

* * *

Lucy sat at the register, bordley reading a book. Honestly, the quiet nights were the best. That meant no one had been hurt.

Of course, apparently, this wasn't one of those nights.

Lucy was tipped off by the appearance of Erza.

With a deliberate smile the redheaded woman walked over, with what felt like painful slowness. If Erza was here... it had to be serious.

"Excuse me miss, I'd like to borrow your copy of _Peter Pan_."

Lucy nodded and disappeared into the office. After a moment she returned with the requested book and handed it over, shooting Erza a concerned look.

"If you don't mind my asking, who's your favorite author?" Lucy asked tentatively.

Erza's face fell, "Natsu Dragneel."

Lucy gasped, but covered her mistake quickly by waving her hand, "ah! I love his work!"

Erza nodded and left, clearly trying **not** to hurry.

 _Natsu..._

"Hey Levy?!" Lucy called across the shop.

"Yeah?"

"Can you watch the store for a bit? I need to take a food beak!"

"Sure thing!"

Controlling her steps, Lucy made her way outside, and then to the hidden door.

Without bothering to knock Lucy swept into the room, eyes surveying their surroundings.

Erza stood over the makeshift hospital bed, clearly putting pressure on someone's wound.

Lucy hurried over, knowing exactly who was in the bed.

"Natsu..." she breathed.

"Hey Luce."

"What happened?"

Natsu lowered his gaze.

"We were patrolling," Erza explained carefully, "when some Phantom grunts jumped out at us. They would have killed me if Natsu hadn't heard them coming at the last moment. As you can see, he wasn't as lucky as I."

"Oh Natsu," Lucy sighed, taking the pink haired man's hand and stroking it gently.

"I think it stopped bleeding." Erza sighed, "but we need to clean it."

Lucy nodded, "I know what to do. This is my nursing station after all. Go ahead and get back. Master will need a report. I'll take care of Natsu."

"Take care Lucy..." Erza replied, disappearing into the night.

Carefully Lucy removed the linen padding from Natsu's shoulder. As gently as possible, she cleaned up the wound and disinfected it. When everything was taken care of, to ensure the best recovery, Lucy placed a thick gauze pad on Natsu's shoulder, and wrapped it in linen bandages.

"Thanks Luce." Natsu said softly.

Lucy looked down at her patient with tears brimming in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Lucy..."

"I-it's okay. You saved Erza."

"-but I know how you are about-"

"It's fine Natsu. Your injury isn't fatal, so I have nothing to worry about." Lucy mustered the biggest grin she could.

Natsu gave the blonde a sad smile, "that's better. Do you think you can face going back to work as if nothing has happened?"

Lucy shook her head "I- don't know. I was so worried! When I saw Erza come in... she's your patrol captain after all... Speaking of which, how's the rest of your team?"

"They're okay," Natsu replied with his signature smile, "Erza and I were a few feet ahead, and that gave them time to take cover."

Lucy nodded, "I'm glad..."

"Come here," Natsu said warmly.

Lucy leaned in, and Natsu pulled the blonde into a tight, albeit one armed, hug.

Just as she began to pull away, Natsu placed a soft kiss to her forehead.

"Stand tall! You're a member of Fairy Tail!"

Lucy nodded, then headed for the door, "I'll be back after I take Levy home for the day."

Natsu gave a small wave, "I'll be here. Stay safe."

* * *

 **I hope you liked it! Nice bit of NaLu fluff XD I'm officially exhausted now though, so no more for today XD Tell me what you think! :D Enjoy, Read on!**

 **~Sora~**


	4. The Safe

**Hello again :D I started this story on a bit of a whim, so the updates will be pretty sporadic, that aside, here's the next one :)**

* * *

Levy watched curiously as Lucy returned from her extended food break, in a completely different outfit.

"What happened to you Lucy?"

The blonde scowled, "some idiot spilled their coffee on me..."

"Oh Lu-chan! I'm sorry! I know how much you love that blouse!"

Lucy simply shrugged tiredly, "yeah... but I'm sure I can get it out!"

She tried to brighten herself up, and plastered on a fake smile. One that Levy could see straight through.

"Are you sure that's the only problem?"

Lucy sighed, her shoulders falling, "it's nothing Lev."

The blunette raised an eyebrow.

With a quick look around, Lucy sighed and walked over to her friend.

"An old friend of mine was hurt badly. He got caught in the crossfire of one of those dang gang wars..."

Levy's hands flew to her mouth, "Lu! Why don't you go home? I can handle things here."

"No no, I'll be fine. We have work to do."

"Lucy."

"Levy."

The two stared at each other for a while, but after a while Levy sighed, and relented.

"Thanks Lev," Lucy flashed a genuine smile.

Levy shrugged and went back to sorting the new shipment of books. As she worked Levy's thoughts returned to the black haired man. Could he have been involved in the incident that injured Lucy's friend?

She hoped not.

The bell jingled, alerting Levy to the presence of a customer.

The newcomer was a black haired man named Gray, one of the store's regulars.

Lucy smiled warmly at the man, and the two spoke for a moment. Then Lucy retreated to her office. A moment later the blonde returned with a book clutched to her chest.

Levy returned to her sorting.

The bell sounded again, but Levy ignored it, believing that it was just Gray's departure.

* * *

"Gajeel-?" Lucy hissed, "how many times do I have to tell you-"

Gajeel pressed a hand over the blonde's mouth.

"Listen up Bunny Girl! This is urgent. I thought I noticed someone else tailing the Shrimp the other day, but then they were gone. I pushed it to the back of my mind because I never saw them again. Until today. There's about five guys with guns sneakin' up on us right now. I already dropped in on Salamander, he'll be alright, but we need to do something pretty quickly."

Lucy nodded numbly, "a-alright. I have a safe room in the back. I'd help you fight but... Levy."

"It's alright Bunny Girl. You and Shrimp go get to safety. I'll wait here for our new friends."

Lucy nodded, then she paused. The blonde took Gajeel by the arm, "stay safe. I don't need two invalids to take care of."

Gajeel smirked, and let loose his signature laugh.

"You don't gotta worry about me Bunny Girl."

With one last glance at her friend, Lucy hurried over to where Levy was working. She grabbed her blue haired friend by the arm and ran for the safe.

"W-what's going on- Lucy?"

"No time, follow me."

Lucy weaved through the many shelves between the pair and safety. The blonde practically ran into the wall as she skidded to a stop. With nimble fingers she spun the

safe's dial and pushed the heavy door open. After Levy was safely pulled inside, Lucy slammed the door shut.

"Lucy, what's going on?"

"Shhhh..." Lucy glanced around nervously, "listen to me, very closely, okay?"

Levy nodded.

"A friend of mine just came in and told me that we're being closed in on by a group of gang members. He's going to stay out there and protect us."

"By himself? Lucy! We can't just hide in here, we have to help him!"

Lucy shook her head, "don't worry, he's very good at what he does."

"Is he a policeman or something?" Levy asked, tilting her head.

Lucy had to fight a giggle at the thought of Gajeel working as a policeman. She could see it now, Gajeel's hulking figure, wearing a grin as he pointed a legal gun at some perp, 'You're under arrest!'

"S-something like that."

The dull thud of a gunshot filled Lucy's ears.

"It's begun."

The shot was followed by four more, in quick succession.

Then, a harsh knock on the safe door.

"Oi, Bunny Girl! It's safe."

Cautiously, Lucy opened the safe door, surveying the damage to her beloved shop.

"Stay here for bit, just in case," Lucy told Levy, concern filling her eyes.

Levy nodded numbly.

Luckily, Gajeel had made quick work of the enemy grunts, shooting each one square in the shoulder before they could get off a shot.

"Nice work," Lucy said with a smile.

Gajeel nodded, "what are ya gonna do about these idiots?"

Lucy sighed, "I could report it to the police, to avoid suspicion. Levy will probably want to anyway."

"Sounds good. I'll take Salamander and get back to the base. Give me about ten minutes head start."

Lucy nodded, "be safe. There's probably more of them hanging around."

Gajeel grunted, then slipped off into the night.

Once he was out of sight, Lucy opened the safe.

"Hey, wheres that friend of yours, I'd like to thank him for saving our skins." Levy said cheerily.

"Uh- he left already, sorry. I'll tell him for you later though, okay?"

"Okay," Levy smiled, "tell him I'm eternally grateful."

Lucy laughed lightly.

The duo spent Gajeel's ten minuets melting away the tension.

"Oh, we should probably call the police, hu?" Levy asked.

Lucy nodded.

* * *

 **Well, here's the next one. I hope you liked it! Do I make Gajeel a little to talkative? Let me know :) Enjoy! Read on!**

 **~Sora~**


	5. Recall

**Here's the next one, I don't own Fairy Tail :D**

* * *

Lucy squared her shoulders as the sound of wailing sirens drew near. The blonde's distrust of police was no secret among the Fairy Tail members.

You'd think that any gang member would fear, or at least be wary of, the law enforcement, but for Lucy, it was a much deeper issue. An issue she didn't want to get itno right now...

Lucy could see the lights of the fast approaching cars now.

"That was fast," Levy mused.

Lucy nodded, too busy watching the cars to reply.

Within a few moments seven policemen stood in Lucy's beloved book store.

Lucy scanned over then, hoping to see a friendly face.

The blonde's gaze narrowed in on an officer by the name of Doranbolt. Lucy allowed herself a small smile. 'Doranbolt' was actually Fairy Tail's inside man, Mest Gryder. With him on the scene Lucy felt slightly more at ease.

One of the other officers approached Lucy.

"Are you the owner of this establishment Miss?"

Lucy nodded and stuck out her hand, "yes, I'm Lucy Heartfilia, and this is my shop."

"Heartfilia- as in?"

"Yes."

"I see," the man replied awkwardly, "well, I'm Detective Lahar, can you tell me what happened here ?"

"Please, call me Lucy. Anyway, my employee and I were working the night shift, when an old friend of mine came in, all worked up. He said there were gunmen outside and that Levy, my employee, and I should take cover. We heard some shots, then nothing. I ventured out and told Levy to stay inside. This is how I found the place, my friend was gone."

Lahar nodded, "I see, what was this friend yours name?"

Lucy shook her head, "he would prefer to stay anonymous."

The black haired detective narrowed his eyes, but nodded.

* * *

Lucy groaned and collapsed into bed.

"That bad hu?" Natsu asked.

"Worse." Lucy replied.

The bed she had collapsed into was one of many in Fairy Tail's main infirmary. Natsu sat propped up against the wall in the bed beside Lucy.

"What happened?"

"They asked a lot of nosy questions and almost took me down to the station for questioning."

Natsu looked alarmed, "how'd you get out of it."

Lucy giggled, "I passed out."

"W-what?" the pinkette wailed.

"I think Levy caught on pretty quickly how uncomfortable the police were making me. So, when I got sick of their questions, I pretended to pass out. Levy, the angle she is, played along. She shewed them all off and made an excuse about how all this stress was to much for me and they'd better get lost or else."

"Seriously?" Natsu laughed.

"Well, not those exact words, but you get the picture. She's a lifesaver." Lucy replied, grinning from ear to ear.

"...why don't you let her meet us?"

"You know why Natsu," Lucy sighed, "it's safer for everyone."

"Is it? She's involved now whether she knows it or not. Maybe Levy would be safer if she knows what's going on."

Lucy shook her head, "no Natsu, okay?"

Natsu sighed and nodded, "okay, okay, I got it. Just think about it."

"I will..."

* * *

"Now what?" Levy sighed.

She lay on the bed in her apartment, staring at the ceiling.

The blunette felt bad for lying to the police, but it was obvious Lucy was about to go insane from all their questions.

The blonde was a very private person, and Levy could respect that. No wonder she had pulled a fainting spell. Honestly all those questions were starting to get to Levy too, and she was naturally inquisitive.

As Levy lay there, she happened to glance out the window, at the opportune time to see a figure pass by.

What's so strange about that? Levy's apartment is on the twelfth floor.

The tiny woman let out a gasp. Then, she jumped up and ran to the window.

Ever so carefully, Levy opened the curtains, trying to see who, or what, had passed by her window.

What met Levy's evey was a very familiar back.

"I-it's you!"

The figure jumped a little, but he didn't turn around.

"What'r you doing Shrimp?"

 **"Me?!"** Levy yelled, "you're sitting on my window ledge, twelve storied up!"

The man let out a weird sound. It only took Levy a couple seconds to realize he was laughing.

"Ya have a point there Shrimp. Unfortunately, this is none of your business, so go back to bed."

"None of my-!" Levy's face turned red and she puffed up her cheeks, **"this is my apartment!"**

"That's right Shrimp, now go back to bed like a good little girl."

 **"What's with the nickname?! And I'll go to bed when I feel like it, thank you very much!"**

Gajeel snorted, "fine, but you're going to be tired when you go to work."

"How do you-?! Oh never mind! Good night!" Levy huffed and stormed over to her bed.

With a firm frown on her face, the Blunette turned off her lamp.

"If somebody calls the cops on him it'll be his own fault... sitting on my windowsill... of all things..."

As Levy drifted off, she swore she heard that strange laugh of his again.

* * *

 **I know Natsu is acting weirdly serious, but in this world Lucy has been through quite a bit :D (Natsu too) and I've sorta turned him into her only confidant. I feel like he can be serious for Lucy, ya know? What do you think? On that subject, I've been thinking about writing a prequel when I finish this story. It would be about Lucy's past, how she met Natsu, and joined Fairy Tail and the like. Would you guys like that? Let me know :D As always, enjoy, read on!**

 **~Sora~**


	6. Introducing Natsu Dragneel

**I don't own Fairy Tail :D**

* * *

Levy woke up in the evening to find the mystery man missing from her ledge.

With a sigh the blunette went through her usual routine.

The time to leave for Enchanting Books was fast approaching, with no sign of Lucy.

Levy shrugged to herself and headed for the store. The walk there was uneventful, although, Levy had the strange feeling that something was missing.

When she arrived, Levy pulled on the door.

It didn't budge.

Levy nearly fell over in shock. In all the three years that the blunette had worked at Enchanting Books, it had **never** been locked.

Levy inspected the door curiously, but she didn't find anything of interest.

Where could everyone be? Not only was there no sign of Lucy, Mirajane, the girl who ran Enchanting Books during the day, was also nowhere to be found.

Levy shrugged and walked over to the pot where Lucy kept her spare key. To the blunette's surprize, it was gone.

"What's going on here?" Levy muttered to herself.

She walked around to the side of the building, trying to find any information she could.

As she walked, Levy came across something very odd.

An extra door was carefully hidden near the back of the bookstore. Crates were plied around it neatly obscuring the view of any casual passerby.

Levy approached the strange door with her brow furrowed.

The blunette knew the inside of Enchanting Books like the back of her hand, and there was no way this door should exist. The inside had no indication of a door here, no, the only doors in Enchanting Books were the front door, and the door to Lucy's office. That had been it. Up until now...

Levy tried the door, but it wouldn't budge.

With a sigh the blunette returned to the front of the building.

She was inspecting the door once more, when a flash of white flapping in the wind drew Levy's attention.

Carefully, Levy pulled a slip of paper out from beneath the door.

"Was this here before?"

Levy shrugged to herself and flipped it over.

"Dear Levy," she read.

 _I'm sorry I didn't get to tell you this in person. You must be very confused. I had a family emergency in Oak Town, I'm really sorry, but I probably won't be back for a while. Please don't worry, I'm just fine! I guess you'll get that vacation you wanted. I'll pay you of course, this whole situation is my fault after all. See you when I get back. If you need me, just call. (918)-777-7273_

 _~Love, Lucy._

"Oak Town?"

"Excuse me miss?"

Levy turned to see a head of slightly familiar black hair.

"Detective Lahar?"

"Hello again Miss. McGarden."

"How can I help you Detective?"

Lahar smiled disarmingly, "I was hoping to speak to Miss. Heartfilia again."

"Sorry," Levy sighed, "I came in for work today and found a note. Apparently she had a family emergency out of town."

"I see..." Lahar replied thoughtfully, "thank you Miss. McGarden."

Levy shrugged, and watched at the Detective walked off.

"That was weird..."

* * *

Lucy watched as Levy walked away from the store.

"This was the best way," Mirajane said comfortingly.

The white haired beauty had also grown fond of Levy in their years working together. She was of the same opinion of Lucy, that Levy should be kept away from Fairy Tail.

Lucy nodded, "come on Mira, we'll miss the train."

* * *

"What now?" Levy sighed, staring at the ceiling.

She'd been home a grand total of five minuets and the blunette was already bored out of her mind.

"I hope Lu-chan's okay..."

A soft knock sounded from the front door.

"Yes!" Levy jumped up.

Then Levy checked herself. Gracious! Don't act like a child!

With measured steps Levy made her way to the door. When she peaked through the little glass window, which was smaller than her pinky finger.

Speaking of pinky... the man on the other side of Levy's door had a head of startling pink hair. Of course Levy couldn't say much about that, considering her hair was naturally blue.

"Who is it?" Levy called cautiously, her mind returning to the attacks in the alley and the bookstore.

The man grinned, "I'm Natsu Dragneel, a friend of Lucy's!"

"OH!" Levy smiled and opened the door, "do you know what's going on with her?"

Natsu's face fell for a second, but he replaced it with a smile quickly enough not to be noticed.

"Nah, she said somethin' about family or somethin'."

Levy nodded, feeling slightly disappointed.

The man put a hand to the back of his neck awkwardly, "heh, anyway, can I come in?"

"Oh, right," Levy stepped aside.

Natsu's smile broadened and he walked right on in, investigating his new surroundings.

"So- uh- what can I do for you, Mr. Dragneel?"

"Natsu," the pinkette corrected quickly, "ya see, with this arm and all, and Lucy bein' outta town, well I was hopin'- I mean, she was hopin' I could stay with you."

The man gave Levy a huge toothy grin.

That was when Levy noticed that Natsu's arm was in a sling, with big white bandages wrapped around his shoulder.

"Oh my! You must be **that** friend!"

Natsu looked at Levy in utter confusion, "what?"

Levy giggled, "sorry, I'm just excited to meet you! Lucy told me a few days ago that an old friend of her had been caught in the crossfire between some of those gangsters! That must be you!"

"Heh- right! I was caught in the crossfire! Well, anyway, as you can see, it's a bit hard to take care of myself with my right arm pretty much useless... So I've been staying at Luce's place. With her gone now... well it would really be a big help!"

Levy smiled, "of course! Any friend of Lucy's is a friend of mine!"

Natsu grinned gratefully, "thanks Levy."

* * *

 **I could have kept going here XD but I'm trying to keep these chapters at about 1,000 words :) It's kinda weird for me, since I usually do 2,000 to 3,000 but I'm trying something new :D Did you like this one? How do you feel about Natsu and Levy being roommates XD I have a feeling someone's going to be jealous~ lol, until next time :D Enjoy, read on!**

 **~Sora~**


	7. Quizzes

**Thanks for all the reviews everyone! The really mean alot to me! Special thanks to Ern Estine 13624 for reviewing almost every chapter! :D**

* * *

Gajeel stared out the train window, ruby eyes watching Magnolia disappear into the distance.

"Don't worry," the Bunny Girl spoke up from a seat across the aisle, "Natsu's with her."

"That's what I'm worried about." Gajeel snorted.

Lucy laughed lightly, "jealous much?"

"How come Salamander gets to be so close to her?"

Lucy's face fell a little.

"With that injury Natsu can't do much on his own, you know that. Plus, I'd hate to leave Levy alone. It was really the best option..." Lucy sighed, then she added, "as long as that idiot doesn't let anything slip!"

Gajeel laughed, "I still can't believe you let him convince you this was the right plan."

"There wasn't any other option."

* * *

Natsu grinned at Levy over a glass of hot chocolate, with a dash of hot sauce.

"Read me a story Levy!"

"Eh-?"

Natsu used his signature grin, "Lucy tells me all about you, so please, read me a story!"

"W-what does she say?"

"Only that you're the best reader to ever walk Earthland! Lucy says your voice is magical! She told me that mothers will bring you kids who won't fall asleep, and you put them right out!"

Levy laughed lightly, "well- I don't know about-"

"Please!"

"O-okay Natsu," Levy shook her head, "what do you want to hear?"

"Read one about a dragon!" the pinkette demanded.

Levy laughed again and walked over to her book case. She pulled out a beautiful red book, covered in gold leaf swirls. It was a magnificent sight to behold, and Levy's most prized possession.

"Now then," the blunette said with a smile, as she settled into the couch, " _there once was a stunning red dragon, who went by the name of Igneel. He was a fire dragon, the most powerful fire dragon of them all. In fact, Igneel was the king of the fire dragons..."_

When Levy had finished, she looked up to find Natsu fast asleep.

The blunette smiled to herself and went into the kitchen, humming softly.

Levy spun around the small room, happy to try her hand at baking. With someone to care for, Levy found that her boredom had fallen far behind her. With a satisfying click, she closed the oven door and peered in at the muffin tray.

As she worked, Levy noticed a pair of eyes on her back.

She turned slowly, to see Natsu standing in the doorway. The pinkette was watching her with a content smile.

"What?"

"Sorry," Natsu laughed, placing a hand awkwardly on the back of his neck, "I'm just really happy to finally meet you."

Levy tilted her head, "why?"

Natsu shrugged, "like I said, Luce talks about you all the time, Mira too. You're sorta a legend among our friends."

"Really?" Levy found that hard to believe.

The blonde never said a word about her life outside the bookshop. To think that Lucy would tell her friends about Levy, it touched her heart.

"I didn't know Mira and Lucy were friends outside of work."

"Yeah," Natsu grinned, "we go way back!"

Levy nodded, soaking in the information about her best friend. It reminded her of what she had thought last week, when she had suspected Lucy of being in a gang. Levy really did know almost nothing about her best friend.

This was her chance. Levy would grill Natsu for every scrap of information she could get out of him. The blunette knew she had time. From the note, Levy had a feeling Lucy would be gone at least a week, probably more.

* * *

"Soooo, Natsu..."

"Yeah?" Natsu didn't look up from his muffin.

"What's Lucy's family like?"

The pink haired man frowned, "all she's got is the old man, and he's an idiot. Luce never talks about **him**."

Levy frowned, "I see."

"Ya know, these are really good," Natsu exclaimed, giving Levy a fanged smile.

Levy giggled, "thanks!"

"What about you?"

"Hu?"

"What's your family like?"

Levy froze, Natsu's puppy eyes staring into her sole.

"W-well, my parents died when I was a baby. I don't even remember them..."

Natsu lowered his head, "I'm sorry."

The blunette shrugged, "I never knew them."

"So who raised you then?"

"No one really. I stayed in the orphanage until I turned eighteen."

Natsu watched Levy with big eyes, "that's terrable!"

Levy just shrugged again, "I never knew anything different. Maybe that's why I don't really need any friends."

She laughed lightly at her own remark, but the sadness behind her eyes was clear.

"What do you mean?" Natsu asked, tilting his head.

"Well, I only ever go out for work or to get groceries. The only friends I have are Lucy and two boys from the orphanage that are more like brothers."

Natsu nodded, seemingl satisfied.

 _How is it he wound up being the one grilling me?_

"Enough about me," Levy shook her head, "tell me about yourself!"

Natsu shrugged, "Mostly I hang out with Lucy. I work as a bartender sometimes, but I just kinda do whatever comes my way."

"I see," Levy hummed, "are you _together_?"

"Well duh," Natsu deadpanned, "we're together all the time, I just said that."

"No, no, no," Levy blushed, "like, together together. Dating?"

A tiny blush dusted Natsu's cheeks, "ah well- not really- I mean-"

Levy laughed, "and yet, it's clear you have feelings for her!"

Natsu looked away, "m-maybe! But Luce'll never return 'em. I'm happy just to be her best friend."

"Hey," Levy said in a scolding voice, "you never know if you don't ask."

"Heh- Metal Head could use that advice."

"What?"

"Right, sorry, you don't know who that is," Natsu laughed, "Metal Head's a friend of Mine, and Lucy too."

Levy smiled.

"Don't tell him I said that though, that we're friends, I'd never hear the end of it."

Levy burst out laughing, "o-okay, I won't tell the mysterious Metal Head that your his friend."

* * *

 **Well, here it is! I hope you liked it! Let me know! Enjoy, Read on!**

 **~Sora~**


	8. A Figure in the Night (or the Day)

**Thanks so much for all the support everyone! You're all amazing! Fairy Tail, unfortunately, doesn't belong to me!**

* * *

"Levy! Levy! Wake up!"

Levy sat straight up, banging her head into something as she went.

"Wha- what?"

Natsu sat on the floor beside the blunette's bed, rubbing his head.

"Yesh Levy, you're a heavy sleeper!"

"Sorry," Levy giggled nervously, a light blush tinging her cheeks, "what did you need?"

Natsu groaned, "fooooooooood."

"Food?" Levy glanced at her alarm clock, "Natsu, it's like, three in the morning!"

Natsu laughed and patted his belly, "I know, but this baby gets what it wants, when it wants it!"

Levy sighed and shook her head, "I guess since I'm awake anyway."

With slow movements, the blunette pulled herself out of bed and to the kitchen. Natsu followed close behind, grinning like a maniac.

Levy pulled open the refrigerator and began searching for something easy to warm up.

Within the chilling depths Levy discovered an old leftover box of Beast Man Curry from 8-Island and pulled it out. With deft movements, Levy dumped it onto a plate and shoved the food into her microwave. She watched closely as it spun around, and when the bell chimed, Levy pulled the plate back out.

Barley giving Natsu a glance, she shoved the plate into his hands and returned to bed.

* * *

Levy groaned, the sound of her alarm reminding the blunette to well that she had been up in the middle of the night.

With a sigh, she rose and wandered into her small living room.

Natsu sat on the couch, propped up with a pillow, a blanket hung around his shoulders, and a pile of books beside him.

"Ready for more reading?"

"Why don't you read for yourself?" Levy asked with a raised eyebrow.

Natsu shrugged, "it's more fun when someone reads to me!"

Levy laughed and walked over.

"Okay fine... it's not like I have anything else to do. We need breakfast first, though."

Natsu nodded rapidly, "oh yeah! That's just what I need!"

Levy shook her head and smiled as she walked into the kitchen.

About half an hour later the duo were sitting on the couch, scarfing down a pile of pancakes each.

"Alright," Levy hummed, "which one do you want me to read first?"

Natsu grinned and shoved a colorful blue book in the blunette's face.

"I see, _The Adventures of Igneel and G_ _randeeney_."

The pinkette grinned, "that's the one!"

"Okay," Levy smiled, " _Long ago, Igneel lay injured in the forest. The dragon had no idea how long he'd been lying there, when Grandeedey appeared. The beautiful Sky Dragon healed Igneel's wounds and together..."_

* * *

As Levy finished the story she looked up to see a strange figure in the window.

"Could it be-?"

She hurried over and pulled back to curtain, only to find herself face to face with the brown haired man. The one who attacked her in the alley.

"I found you," he said in a sing songy voice.

Levy stumbled back a step.

With a crash, the brown haired man shattered the window.

The man swung through, landing deftly in front of the blunette.

A blur of pink appeared by Levy's side, and in the blink of an eye the intruder was sent back out the window.

"Na-tsu?"

"Sorry Levy," Natsu said with an apologetic smile.

Then he followed the brown haired man out the window.

"Natsu!" Levy gasped, running to the window.

She stuck her head out, trying to catch a glimpse of what was going on.

On the street below, Natsu was locked in a one armed fight with the brown haired man.

Levy's hands flew to her mouth.

"Why?"

* * *

"It's been a while Salamander."

Natsu paused and tilted his head to the side, "have we met?"

The brown haired man groaned, "how can you not remember?"

Natsu shrugged.

Then, the man grinned, "maybe this will remind you!"

He lunged towards Natsu, knocking the pinkette off balance. Then the brown haired man dug his fingers into Natsu's wounded shoulder.

Natsu bit back a scream.

"I- it was... you!" he growled, his eyes turning red.

The brown haired man smirked, "you got it buddy! Well this was fun, but you know what, I'm almost sad I didn't get called back to Oak Town."

Natsu's eyes narrowed, "what are you Phantom creeps planning?!"

"Like I'd tell you," the brown haired man snorted.

The pinkette lunged forward, ignoring his injuries as he catapulted towards his aggressor.

"Nice try-"

The brown haired man was cut off as Natsu collided with him, sending them both to the ground.

"What are they planning!?"

The man kept his mouth shut.

Natsu raised his fist, his eyes flaming, and positioned it right over the other man's face.

"Alright alright! I'll talk! Just don't hurt my beautiful face!"

Natsu rolled his eyes.

"T-they're planning an ambush. Your friends don't stand a chance! That Lucy girl's as good as dead!"

Natsu pulled his fist closer, "keep it up!"

The brown haired man flinched.

"Her old man paid us off, said do whatever it takes to get her back. Master Jose's going to tear you all apart, and there's nothing you can do about it!"

With a growl Natsu punched the guy in the face, knocking him out instantly.

He cast one last glance up at Levy's apartment, "sorry Levy."

* * *

 **Well here it is :D I hope you like it! Surprised? I am too lol, originally I was going to have this be a fluffy filler chapter where Natsu lets it slip that Lucy is writing a novel. Lol, I hope you like it anyway XD Enjoy, Read On!**

 **~Sora~**


	9. Three Cheers for Fairy Tail!

**Hello everyone! WOW so many reviews! ^.^ Thank you all so much! You're kind reviews inspire me to keep going! :D Without further ado, I don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

"What do you mean sorry, you just saved my life!" Levy exclaimed.

Natsu whipped around.

"What are you doing out here Levy?"

The blunette shrugged, "I couldn't leave you alone with that creep! You're injured!"

Natsu shook his head, "I can handle that wimp, but you should stay inside where it's safe!"

Levy let out a humorless laugh, "yeah, among the broken glass. I think I'll be safer out here with you."

The pinkette glanced around, "I guess you have a point... man this sucks!"

"What?"

"Lucy could be in trouble... I have to go warn her, but I can't leave you alone..."

"Why would Lucy be-"

"Think... **AH**!" Natsu's eyes lit up.

In a matter of seconds he whipped out his phone and dialed.

The pinkette held his phone up to his ear, listening intently.

"Reedus!"

A pause.

"Yeah, I know. Look, can you do me a favor? I need you to look after someone, a friend of Lucy's. Yeah that's her. Thanks man, you're the best. I'll text you the address."

Natsu returned his phone to his pocket.

"What was that all about?" Levy asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I gotta go warn Lucy and the rest of F- our family. My friend Reedus is coming over to protect you in case some of those goons show up again."

"But-!"

Natsu shook his head and put his hand on Levy shoulder affectionately, "it's better that you don't ask. I gotta go. See ya!"

With a wave of his uninjured arm, Natsu disappeared.

"What just happened?" Levy sighed.

* * *

"So you're an artist?" Levy said, eyeing the large red headed man before her uncomfortably.

"Oui."

"H-how do you know Natsu?"

"I've known Natsu since he was a boy."

"I- I see."

As they spoke, Reedus drew a detailed portrait of Levy, sitting on her couch with a concerned expression.

"What was all that about Lucy being in danger...?"

Reedus gave Levy a small smile, "don't worry, Natsu will get there in time to warn e- her."

"But how did he know?"

"That man he beat up must have said something."

"Right..." Levy nodded, her eyebrows crinkled with concern.

* * *

Lucy sat in her hotel room staring at the wall.

"I hope Natsu and Levy are okay."

"I'm just fine!"

"Natsu?! What're you doing here?! How could you leave Levy alone!?" Lucy screeched, whipping around to face the pinkette.

"Relax, I left her with Reedus."

Lucy relaxed, but just a little, "okay, what are you doing here?"

"Right," Natsu paused, "well-"

Natsu recounted the attack at Levy's apartment, his face shadowed with concern.

"So I came to warn you all. This thing with Phantom is a trap."

"... Master thought it might be," Lucy stared at the wall behind Natsu, "but to think- my father?"

Natsu enveloped Lucy in a crushing hug, "don't worry, we won't let that jerk anywhere near you!"

Lucy nodded numbly.

 _Father...What does he want with me?_

Together Natsu and Lucy made there way to the room where the Master was staying.

Natsu pounded on the door.

"What is it?" Makarov barked from inside.

"Master..." Lucy spoke sadly, "Natsu's here, and he knows what Phantom's up to."

The door rushed open.

"Come in come in children!" Makarov herded the duo inside.

"Now my boy, tell me, what's going on?"

Natsu repeated what he told Lucy to the master.

"So we gotta surprize them first Gramps."

"Yes..." Makarov nodded, "but how?"

The old man scratched his chin.

"Shoo, let me think. I'll address everyone on the plan tonight."

"Yes Master," Natsu and Lucy said together.

The pair exited Makarov's room, only to run into Gajeel.

 **"Salamander?!"**

Natsu gave Gajeel one of his signature grins.

"Black Steel."

"What are you doing here?" Gajeel growled, "you're supposed to be watching the Shrimp!"

"Relax, I left her with Reedus."

Gajeel narrowed his eyes, "you know Reedus doesn't like to fight! She could be in danger!"

"Yesh, calm down, we all will be going home soon, and I gave the guy that was after her a beating before I left, She'll be fine!"

Gajeel narrowed his eyes, "yeah, which means he'll be out for revenge."

"News flash, metal head, he was **already** out for revenge."

Gajeel snorted, then banged on Makarov's door.

"Oi, Gramps, I need to talk to ya!"

Nastu laughed, which earned a glare from the iron clad warrior.

"Scram!"

Natsu shrugged, then he and Lucy returned to Lucy's room.

"Now we just have to wait." Lucy sighed.

"I hate waiting," Natsu groaned.

* * *

"Alright brats, listen up!"

The room grew silent.

"Alright this is the plan..."

"Master, do you think this is the best idea?" Mirajane asked softly.

"It's the only option I'm afraid."

Everyone in the room nodded.

"Don't worry Lucy," Natsu yelled, "we won't let those creeps lay a hand on you!"

A cheer rose up from everyone in the room.

"Listen up everyone," a red haired beauty stepped up, "remember your jobs and stay safe! Do not go **anywhere** alone, under any **circumstance**."

"Right!"

"Now then, let's go!" Erza roared.

Another cheer rose up, the members of Fairy Tail practically glowing.

* * *

 **Alrighty, here it is! I hope you all like it! Special thanks to Bandimir, your review made my day :D**

 **~Sora~**


	10. Ruby Red

**Perhaps I sound like a broken record here, but I just can't get over all these reviews, so thank you all so much! Also, I just realized, I haven't thanked all my favorites/followers, so thank you as well! You're all amazing! Unfortunately, I don't own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Lucy and Natsu crouched side by side behind a bush. The duo had positioned themselves near the back of Phantom Lord's base.

"Yo Princess, Salamander, you in position?" Loke's smooth voice crackled over the radio.

"All set Lion."

As they waited, various teams checked in, ending with Makarov's firm voice.

 **"Now my children!"**

"Right!" Natsu nodded firmly, even though Lucy was the only one who could see him.

As one, Natsu and Lucy charged towards the back door, guns at the ready.

Natsu broke down the door and let out a terrifying roar.

The room before them was Phantom's common room, so it was brimming with their soldiers. For a moment, the Phantom Lord members just stared in shock.

Then Natsu started firing his special, chemical covered bullets into the still air. As they flew, the bullets caught fire.

Lucy wasn't actually sure how they worked, no one but Natsu was really, but the fiery bullets were reliable, and had earned the pinkette the nickname of Piro.

Regaining their sense, most of the Phantoms took cover, ducking as embers rained down on them.

Lucy danced around the oncoming storm of bullets with her famed speed, all the while snapping return shots at her enemies. The blonde was careful not to wound anyone fatally, because as dumb as some of the other gangs thought it was, Fairy Tail had a strict no kill policy.

As the duo fought through the wall of Phantom members, Gray and his partner Juvia appeared at the room's other entrance.

"Glacier," Natsu acknowledged.

"Salamander."

"Hi guys!" Lucy called cheerfully.

Juvia waved, a warm smile gracing her face.

"Serously! You have time to say hi?" one of the Phantom grunts groaned.

Natsu let out a wild, and maybe just a bit wicked, laugh, then charged again, firing off more of his fiery bullets.

* * *

Levy lay on her bed, staring at her ceiling.

Reedus was in the next room, presumably still drawing.

"What is going on here...?"

Levy was having a hard time with all that had happened. Not only had the brown haired man tracked her down, but Natsu... even with one useful arm, the friendly man was able to defeat the intruder far to easily. Even if he just went to a gym or something... It was clear he maus have quite a bit of experience fighting...

Then, when Natsu left her with Reedus...

 _'It's better that you don't ask. I gotta go. See ya!'_

Levy shook her head.

There could be only one reason for Natsu to say something like that...

He must be in a gang.

The only question was... did Natsu lie to Lucy, or did Lucy lie to Levy?

Levy chewed her lip uncomfortably.

She wanted to believe in her best friend... but there were so many unexplained things, so many things Levy didn't know.

Lucy's last name for one thing. She never really thought about it before, but Levy'd never heard it. At her interview, Lucy had simply introduced herself as Lucy.

The blonde never talked about her home life, or her friends, or anything personal really... and this was the girl Levy considered her best friend?

Levy sighed deeply.

... then again, from what Natsu said, Lucy talked about Levy all the time... worried about the blunette's safety...

Was that it?

Was Lucy protecting her?

A loud crash startled Levy from her thoughts.

"I suggest you leave," Reedus' deep voice rumbed.

"Yeh right tubby, I've been waiting too long for this."

Levy held in a gasp.

How had the brown haired man recovered so quickly. It had only been two days...

Another crash and a grunt of pain resounded through Levy's apartment.

"Reedus!" Levy gasped, running into the living room.

The red haired man lay on the floor, a nasty bruise already forming near the man's temple.

"Levy, get outta here, hide!" he commanded.

"No way! You're hurt!"

"Go!"

"Ahahahahaha," the brown haired man cackled from the doorway.

Levy could see at least two other goons standing behind him.

"Looks like your luck's run out missie. I've been waiting a looong time for this."

The brown haired man strode toward Levy, his hand raised to strike.

Levy winced and flinched away, waiting for the pain that never came.

"Sorry I'm late Shrimp."

That voice...

Levy whipped around to see the black haired man standing proudly, his foot planted firmly on the brown haired man's chest.

"This guy just can't take a hint."

Levy took in her savior's face for the first time.

It was a bit gruff, and he had piercings everywhere...

He was handsome. Very handsome. The man's long black mane fell just right, in a wild and unruly way...

Levy felt a blush bubbling up.

His most prominent feature... those ruby red eyes, they were staring right into the blunette's sole.

Levy smirked, "you're not getting off that easy! Those guys could have killed us!"

Gajeel let out that strange and booming laugh of his, "sorry Shrimp, I'll make it up to ya!"

One of the men standing in the doorway cleared his throat.

"If you two are done flirting...?"

A deep blush covered Levy's cheeks.

 **"We were not flirting!"** the blunette yelled indignantly.

The black haired man narrowed his eyes and flipped around.

In a flash of metal, quite similar to his first appearance, the man practically flew into the final two aggressors.

Knocking them both out cold with ease.

"Now than..."

The black haired man drug the intruders over to the still broken window, and tossed them out one at a time.

Together, Levy and her rescuer helped Reedus off the floor and onto Levy's couch.

"I'm fine really," Reedus protested.

"Right," the black haired man grunted, "where do ya keep your first aid kit shrimp?"

* * *

 **Annnnd that's it for today :D Just a wee bit of a cliffie, will Levy discover Gajeel's name in this meeting? Who knows? Tell me which way you'd prefer it and I might take it into consideration ;) Happy 10th chapter everyone! OH OH! If you read the manga(and you're caught up XD), the new chapter that came out this week was the ten year anniversary :'D :'D :'D lol, I'm terrable, see you all later! :D**

 **~Sora~**


	11. Black Steel

**Hello again everyone! Thank you all for the lovely review, favorites, and follows :D**

* * *

Levy watched Reedus' little purple car disappear with a frown.

"Are you sure he's going to be okay?"

The black haired man nodded, "Reedus'll go back to headquarters fors more skilled medical attention then I can give."

"I see..."

Levy glanced up at her rescuer.

"Will you be willing to tell me about this headquarters?"

He shook his head, "sorry Shrimp, I don't want to risk the wrath of Bunny Girl."

"Bunny Girl?"

The black haired man laughed, "that's a nickname for one of my _friends_. She hates it."

"...I see."

Levy glanced up at the mammoth beside her.

"Speaking of names, what can I call you?"

"Black Steel will work I guess." he sighed.

The blunette coughed, "w-what?"

 _Black Steel_ let out another of his signature bursts of laughter, "so you've heard of me?"

Heard of him was an understatement. Black Steel was supposedly one of the most violent members of Fairy Tail. Anyone who survived his attacks called him wild and insane, a true monster. How could this man, who stood here laughing with her, who had healed Reedus' wounds so expertly, **who had saved her life** , be one and the same with the monster Steel?

Steel sighed and motioned to the couch, "I'll tell ya my story, but I'm not naming names, ya hear?"

Levy nodded numbly.

"I can see the bookworm in you squirming for a story," he smirked.

* * *

"Up until about six years ago I was a Phantom Lord enforcer." Black Steel began.

Levy nodded, her eyes wide with interest. True he was a killer, but he had been protecting Levy for some reason, so she thought he deserved a chance to tell his story.

"I never knew my parents, but I was raised by a grumpy ol' man by the name of Metalicana. He was great though... he got killed when I was about eleven. I didn't have anywhere to go, so Phantom took me in. They do that a lot, take in young kids. Raises them to be more loyal. I spent my time with them numb. I'd kill whoever they told me to, just to make sure I didn't lose my place. That, and to feel _something_.

Anyway, we got into a skirmish with some Fairy Tailers. That wasn't unusual. Our gangs were rivals, and Phantom had a particular hatred for the Fairies. The guy I was up against was like nothing I'd ever seen. He was amazing, guns blazing, with real fire!"

"Salamander," Levy breathed.

Black Steel nodded, "Salamander. Somehow, him and Glacier beat five of us, without killing a single sole. They were mostly shoulder shots. Debilitate, but never kill. This guy, Salamander, had me dead to rights, but he said something I'll never forget.

 _'Why kill someone? You teach 'em a better lesson by sending 'em to the bench for a while!'_

Then his face got all serious, and he said, ' _life is precious. When you lose it, you don't get it back. You don't have the right to choose who gets to keep on living and who doesn't.'_

Then they took off."

Black Steel shrugged.

"Then what?" Levy breathed, drinking in this rare information.

The black haired man smiled, his ruby eyes shining, "I tracked him down and challenged him to a fight. Fists only, one on one."

"And?!"

"He beat me to a pulp. I switched over to Fairy Tail that day, and I never took another life."

"Really?"

Black Steel nodded, "Fairy Tail's number one rule is no killing. People assume that since we're a gang, that we kill people, but that's not true. The real reason Fairy Tail exists, is to give people like me shelter. People who like a little adventure, even if it's not exactly legal. We take in orphans, help the homeless, we give jobs to people who've lost theirs. I guess, our other main objective, is to protect innocents from the other gangs. They call us weak for our resolve, but really, that makes us the strongest of all."

Levy nodded, her eyes wide.

"That's amazing."

Black Steel grinned, "Isn't it."

"I wish I could meet them."

"Ah," Gajeel turned away a bit, "that's where you'd have to argue with Bunny Girl."

"What do you mean?"

"I told you I'm not naming names Shrimp, but, she's the one who's been keeping you away from all this."

* * *

"Princess!" Natsu roared.

"O-over here," Lucy coughed, the smoke that filled the room invading her lungs.

"Geez Princess, don't scare me like that!"

"Sorry," Lucy laughed weakly, "I let one sneak up behind me."

Natsu glanced around the room making sure it was empty, then he kneeled by the blonde's side.

"Ah Luce," the pinkette pulled Lucy into his arms, "I need to tell you something."

"What is it Natsu?" Lucy asked, her eyes slowly closing.

Natsu smiled down sadly at the sleeping blonde, and whispered in her ear.

"I love you."

* * *

Makarov burst into Jose's personal room.

The dark master of Phantom Lord sat on a throne like chair, facing the door.

"Good to see you again Makarov."

"What do you think you're doing, Jose?" Makarov asked furiously.

Jose opened his arms why, "you're here, I'm sure you know."

Then the decidedly creepy man leaned forward, a dark and evil look shading his features, "old man Heartfilia paid me to get his precious daughter back."

"Why?"

"Why should I care?" Jose laughed, "it's not like I'd give her back that easily anyway, you know that."

* * *

 **Here it is everyone! Sorry for the wait, but I've been really busy. Not to mention I'll be leaving for college very soon~ (and I haven't even started packing yet :'D) anyway, thanks for reading!**

 **~Sora~**

 **-Sorry about that everyone! I thought a paragraph had been accidentally erased, so I rewrote it. Curiously, when I reread it the paragraph was back, so there were two of the same paragraph. It's fixed now, so enjoy, read on! :D**


	12. Sharing

**Heeyyy guys :D sorry for the long break, I moved quite a ways from home to my college campus three days ago and I still don't have consistent internet connection, so things are going to be spacy for a while, sorry, anyway, on with the story!**

* * *

"So, how long do you plan on staying...?" Levy asked awkwardly.

"I'm not leaving."

"...why? Don't you have other responsibilities?"

"You are my responsibility."

Levy blinked, "what?"

"When you started- when you met- arg, how do I say this without giving anything away? Bunny Girl asked me to watch over you when you met her."

"Soo- that's what you do, watch me?"

"Mostly. I went with the oth- Salamander was supposed to keep an eye on ya, since he's banged up. I wasn't to keen on the idea in the first place- when he showed back up, I asked to came back and resume my post."

"I see. Why do I need watching?"

"In this town Shrimp, you're one of three things. In a gang, killed by a gang, or about to be killed by a gang. Since you're not in a gang, and you're not dead, that automatically puts you in the other category. I'm here to make sure you stay alive without joining a gang as long as possible."

"What about the police?"

"That applies to them too."

Levy didn't know what to say. Gajeel's words were true. Magnolia was an incredibly dangerous place, and civilians were either murdered for their meager possessions or caught in the crossfire. Anyone with enough money to leave Magnolia, left.

Except for Levy of course.

She supposed she could scrape up the money to leave, but she loved Magnolia. Although it was a dangerous place, Magnolia was also beautiful. Besides, she loved her job at Enchanting Books, and Levy valued her friendship with Lucy above all the town's other charms.

"So, was, uh, that time in the alley the first time you had to actually act?"

Steel shook his head, "that idiot just slipped through my defences. I was careless and I missed him. You don't want to know how many times I've saved you."

"That many?"

Black Steel nodded.

"Then staying unattached is pointless! Let me join Fairy Tail!"

"That's not up to me."

Levy sighed, "who is this Bunny Girl? Let me talk to her!"

"Her alias is Princess, but I'm not tellin' ya who she is."

"Thank you, Black Steel." Levy's eyes shone with sincerity.

"Hu?"

Levy turned beet red and turned away, "thank you for sharing with me."

"I-I see- well, er, you're welcome Levy."

"W-well it's getting really late, so I'm going to bed! Goodnight!"

With that, Levy dashed into her room and shut the door.

Gajeel stared after Levy with a confused look adorning his face, "women..."

* * *

Levy leaned against the door, her heart pounding.

 _For sharing? Really Levy? You sound like a sentimental idiot to him... Besides! He's in a gang. No matter that he saved your life, Black Steel is **off** limits! ...but... he's so- _

"Arg!"

Levy collapsed onto her bed and squeezed her eyes shut.

"Okay Levy, go to sleep~"

A muffled thud sounded outside the door.

"Shrimp?"

"Yes?" Levy mentally cursed her voice for shaking.

"You alright in there?"

"F-fine~"

"Okay... goodnight Shrimp."

* * *

"Natsu!" Lucy screamed.

"D-don't worry, Luce, I'm fine-" Natsu choked out, a trickle of blood sliding down his chin.

"Hahahaha you don't look fine to me Fairy!"

A tall man, with hair both black and white cackled. He had a black tattoo across his cheeks and nose, and the look in his small black eyes said he was out for blood.

"The Great Flame decides to show himself hu?" Lucy growled.

"Don't call him by that stupid name," Natsu scoffed, "he's not nearly as strong as me!"

"That's funny coming from the guy on the ground!" their assailant laughed maliciously.

Natsu narrowed his eyes and picked himself up off the ground.

"Don't worry Lucy, I'll take this guy down!"

"...be careful..."

Lucy clutched her broken arm closer to her chest.

"No problem," Natsu gave Lucy one of his signature grins.

The blonde smiled back weakly.

"Say goodbye to your girlfriend Salamander because this is the last time you'll be seeing her!"

Natsu charged.

"So you want to fight without guns hu? Fine, my fists are at the ready!"

His eyes set in determination, Natsu swung his battered left fist towards The Great's Flame's face.

Natsu's opponent ducked easily.

"Oh come on Salamander, is that all you've got?!"

With a growl Natsu whirled around and clocked The Great Flame in the back of the head.

The black and white haired man fell flat on his face and lay still.

"That oughta keep 'em down for a while." Natsu grinned.

Then he offered a hand to Lucy.

"C'mon Luce, this fight is almost over."

Lucy nodded and took Natsu's hand, "right..."

* * *

"Titania!"

Erza whipped around.

Before her stood a huge man with a bandage wrapped around his eyes.

"The Great Sky."

"Foolish of you to attack our gang," the hulking man sobbed.

"-but now," he ripped off the bandage, "I finally have someone worthy of fighting!"

The Great Sky's eyes glinted eavily.

"I shall kill you here, Titania, Queen of the Fairies."

* * *

 **Well, here it is! I hope you enjoyed! Do you think the appearance of Erza is to random? Let me know!**

 **~Sora~**


	13. Of Bonding and Pancakes

**Wow guys, chapter thirteen already! I finally have wifi :D. Updates will probably still be kinda slow because of all my classes but hopefully the brakes won't be as long! Here we go!**

* * *

Erza stood before the Great Sky, her eyes narrowed to slits.

"It is you, Sky, who is the fool."

In one swift movement she dodged The Great Sky's special high velocity bullets, dubbed airspace, and vaulted herself at him. With perfect precision the redhead slammed foot first into her adversary, the spikes decorating the soles of her shoes digging in with a sickening crunch.

The colossal man fell flat onto his back.

"Shameful..." Erza muttered and walked away.

"Titania, over here!"

A desperate call caught Erza's attention.

The redhead followed the sound to a secluded room in Phantom's base. There she found Natsu and Lucy, huddled together and nursing each other's wounds.

"Princess! Salamander! What happened?!"

"One of those goons managed to get behind us and grab Princess. It didn't take me long to track her down, but by the time I caught up this Flame Idiot had given her a beating."

Lucy looked down, "I was careless."

"Never mind that, as long as you're okay."

"He broke my are trying to tie me up, but other than that, I'm okay. It'll heal."

Erza nodded, "you two should get out of here. The battle is almost over. We can handle things from this point on, your job is finished Salamander."

"But I wanna fight more-!"

Erza shook her head.

"That fight took a lot out of you, and Lucy is in pretty bad shape. If you were to come across another strong enemy there wouldn't be much hope."

Natsu let out a sigh, "I suppose- you're right Titania..."

The redhead nodded, "get going."

* * *

Levy awoke, her heart racing.

 _What was that?!_

With silent footsteps she crept to the door. Ever so carefully the blunette cracked it open. As the door moved it made an ear shattering screech.

Levy winced.

With the door open further, Levy was met with a pleasant, and surprisingly domestic, view.

Black Steel stood in her kitchen, cooking away.

"Ah, sorry Shrimp, did I wake you?"

Levy shook her head.

"It's fine... what are you doing?"

"Tch- what does it look like? I'm making breakfast."

"I- I see."

Without another word, Levy walked over and sat at the small round table that took up most of her free kitchen space.

Calmly, as if this had been their routine all along, Black Steel placed a steaming plate of pancakes in front of Levy. A delectable sheet of maple syrup rolled over the edges.

"Woah-" Levy breathed.

"-just eat..."

Levy nodded and tucked into her food. As she ate, Gajeel unceremoniously plopped his plate onto the sable and sat down across from her. His huge form was almost too much for the little table, and Levy had to hold in a giggle at his massive body spilling out of the chair from every direction.

"What'r you staring at Shrimp?"

"N-nothing," Levy his her smile behind a glass of orange juice that had been waiting for her on the table.

Steel snorted, "don't give me that, I can see it in your eyes."

Levy couldn't hold it anymore, and the laughter just came bubbling out of her, uncontrollably.

"What?!" Steel demanded.

"I-it's just- y-you, you're so, and the table!" Levy started laughing uproariously again.

"Geez Shrimp, I think you need to get more sleep."

This statement just made Levy laugh harder.

Black Steel rolled his eyes and got up to do the dishes.

"S-so is this.. how it will always be?" Levy asked, her face sober.

"If you want it to be," Steel replied without looking at her, "it's easier to guard someone in person. So I'd appreciate it if you didn't leave my side."

Levy blushed, "no- no you're right. This makes it easier for you to do your... job..."

 _Stupid! Why else would he want to hang out with someone like you..._

"Hey, I like hangin' out with you Shrimp."

 _Had he heard the disappointment in her answer? Why should he care?_

Steel walked over and sat back down, "what's the matter, hu?"

Levy shook her head, "-it's nothing."

"Oi, look at me."

Levy glanced up through her lashes.

"Stop being silly Shrimp. I like spending time with you! I- I've wanted to talk to you face to face for so long... I kept away for your safety! Yeah it was a job at first... but I watched you grow and bloom... there is no kinder person in this town! So stop sulking okay? ...it doesn't suit you."

Levy stared at him stunned.

 _Is this for real? I feel like a storybook character right now..._

A small smile spread across Levy's face.

"that's better," Gajeel said, a soft smile lighting up his features, and making him seem almost- gentle.

"thank you..."

* * *

Makarov stood facing Jose.

"So, it comes down to the two of us."

"Indeed," Jose smiled, "but who is stronger?"

* * *

 **This chapter is kinda short :'D, but this just felt like a really good ending point :D A final showdown between Jose and Makarov?! What could possibly come of this? ;) I hope you all enjoied this chapter, until next time, enjoy, read on!**

 **~Sora~**

 **Wah, a mistake in the first sentence, great impression am I right? Sorry about that for anyone who was confused :'D, I fixed it.**


End file.
